


Moonlight Wings

by Skiplowave



Series: Ironstrange fics [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Vampire!Stephen, Werewolf!Morgan, Werewolf!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Tony and his daughter run off to an abandon castle to their surprise a Vampire still lives there
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304174
Comments: 32
Kudos: 41





	1. Preview

Will post real chapter soon but I like posting these preview chapters first 

But Yeah Tony and Morgan are on the run. Why? You'll find out soon and will Stephen, a vampire, help them? You'll also find out too! But I doubt anyone even a vampire could resist Morgan's puppy eyes ;)

I'm thinking 4-5 chapters max but we shall see 

Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, here's first chapter :D

" Just little further-"

" Daddy I'm tired!"

" I know hun but just got make sure we're safe."

" I don't even see home anymore!"

Tony stopped and looked up at the night sky. The only light source was the first quarter moon glowing along with the stars. He turned around as his ears twitch searching for an _unfamiliar_ sound. " Daddy?" Tony looked down at his daughter, Morgan. Her ears folded down as she scooted closer to his leg and her tail wrapped around it too. " Let's fine somewhere enclosed before it rains." Tony replied picking her up. " But there's no clouds out?" Morgan noticed looking up at the empty sky. 

" Not yet. You're dad can smell it miles away you know. Let's see if there's a cave hiding somewhere."

" How about a castle?"

Tony chuckled, " I doubt we'll find a castle this deep in the woods, hun." A castle sounded nice but last place they needed to hide was something that stuck out like a sore thumb. " But there's a castle up there! Look?" Morgan shoved Tony's head so he look up and his tail drop seeing massive castle covered in moss and vines. " The hell....-MORGAN!" Morgan jumped out Tony's arm and started running towards the large architecture. " Morgan wait!" Tony chased after the young pup as she found an entrance covered in greenery. " A door?" Morgan said pulling at the rusted handle. Tony grabbed it nearly yanking the door off it's hinges.

" Daddy!"

" I was gonna put it back!"

And just as Tony did the door broke apart and Morgan gave him the _look_. " Just...get inside..." Tony covered the entrance best he could with shrubbery. The entrance had long tunnel with various pathways. " It's dark down here." Morgan mumbled as she moved closer to Tony's leg. " Your eyes will adjust. Come on I think there's an upstairs somewhere." The two walked through the many linking paths until they finally found stairs that lead to somewhere. Pulling the door open, they were inside a massive cellar. 

" Juice?"

" Grown up juice. Looks like we find a fancy castle, Morgi."

" Well don't touch anything. It's not ours."

" Hey that's my line..." 

Tony resisted the temptation to pull one of the many bottles. He still wasn't 100 percent sure if the place was abandoned. He didn't smell any humans but same time didn't smell death either. Upon further inspecting everything was rather clean, not speck of dust insight. _Someone is here, not now at least._ _Hopefully not **him**_. Tony's ear twitch hearing Morgan yawning. He smiled picking her up. " Let's get you a nice bed. I'm sure this place as plenty of them." Morgan gave a tired giggle as Tony carried her out the cellar.

" Think there's a princess room?"

" What makes you think princess lives here?"

" I'm here aren't I?"

" *Laughs* Oh right, forgive me your highness."

The two lightly chatted as Tony walked down different halls at random. He stopped seeing door by a window. The two looked seeing the forest from above. " Can't see home at all." Morgan whispered. _Good._ Tony opened the door seeing well kept bedroom. It smelt lovely, not stuffy at all despite the old decor. Even the bed itself looked good as new. " Welp, time for bed sweetheart." Tony said pulling the covers back and setting Morgan down. Morgan gasped at the softness and rolled around in the sheets already creating wrinkles in it. She was getting comfortable, she needs to be. " Okay well I'm going step outside for just a sec. Don't even think about getting out this bed." Tony said tucking his daughter in. " Are we gonna go back home?" She asked and Tony forced out a smile petting her head.

" Course we will, just not now."

" But what about-"

Tony shushed her and kissed her forehead. " Leave the worrying to me, okay? Now go to sleep or else." Tony pulled the covers over Morgan's head as he got up heading towards the door. He looked up seeing her fast asleep. He quietly opened and shut the door and huffed. 

" The hell am I'm gonna do now...."

" **For starters, you can explain why a werewolf is in my home!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disney + where's my Tony and Morgan cartoon  
> Also an unexpected guest >:3


	3. Chapter 3

" **For starters, you can explain why a werewolf is in my home!"**

Tony glared at the man wearing a blue suit and red coat draped over his shoulders. The man was tall with salt n pepper hair. His blue eyes turned from green to red and Tony rolled his eyes. _Of course it's a vampire's castle._

" **Hey I asked you a question, dog**." The vampire gritted showing his fangs in full. Tony remained calmed despite his blood slowly but surely boiling. If Morgan wasn't sleeping he attack the bastard but now wasn't the time nor place. Tony sighed holding his hands up in a surrendering manner.

" Let's talk. I'm Tony Stark and you-"

" **Are trespassing and broke into my-** Stark? You're a Stark?"

Tony ears perked up seeing the vampire angry shift into shock. " Aww so you heard of me?" Tony replied smugly as his tail wagged. The vampire glared at the werewolf and Tony grew tensed. " I know you're _only_ one left. I also know you're party animal that hasn't claimed his throne." Tony frowned avoiding the vampire's gaze. " Listen I don't care, just take it anywhere else but here!" Tony shook his head and the vampire red eyes glowed brighter.

" Maybe we can make a deal."

" **No."**

" Please just listen to me. I'll give you my blood just let me-"

" **I SAID NO!"**

" Daddy?"

Tony turned around as the door was cracked open. The vampire tried to seek a peek but Tony blocked him. " Sorry hun, go back to sleep. Just speaking to the owner." Tony whispered but now the door was fully opened as Morgan poked her head out. " Who are you?" Morgan asked looking at the vampire whose eyes already turned back blue. " Stephen...Stephen Strange." Stephen looked at Tony with a puzzle expression. " I'm Morgan and that's my daddy." Morgan said and her ears folded when Tony looked at her. He sighed keeping her behind him. "It's just us two I swear." Tony blurted out, Stephen looked at Morgan who nodded her head. The vampire rolled his eyes pinching his nose. 

" Morgan if it's okay with you, I like to speak with your dad in private."

" What will I get in return?"

" Morgan!"

" I'll make you breakfast in the morning. Now go back to sleep."

" Okay!"

Morgan slammed the door and Tony was shocked at the short conversation between the too. " Well don't stand just stand there follow me." Stephen said already 3 doors passed Tony. " Right...."

***

The two were in a massive library room sitting in front of a fire. Stephen was currently sipping blood from a wine glass as he glance at Tony ever so often. " Soo is it just you were in this big castle?" Tony asked breaking the silence. " It was but now it isn't." Stephen fired and Tony glared at him unamused. " We won't be here long. Thanks for letting us spend the night." Stephen narrowed his eyes sitting the glass down.

" Please don't consider this an act of kindness, werewolf."

" Oh excuse me, _**vampire**_ , guess even your kid isn't cruel to children no matter the species."

Tony gave a smug smile and Stephen huffed staring at the fire. Morgan was cute as a button. Besides if Stephen denied them early the old puppy eye trick surely would've changed his mind. " You're-you two are the only Stark's left. She's the remaining heir?" Stephen asked looking back at Tony. His ears moved down sightly as he nodded his head. " What happen to the mother?" Tony gripped the arm rest as his claws tore into it. That's only answer Stephen was going to get.

" Sorry for your lost. I take it your running-"

" I'm keeping Morgan safe!'

Tony was growling but calmed himself sitting back into his chair. " I just want be safe...whatever it takes..." Tony would travel to the moon if he could if it meant keeping his daughter safe. Even staying with a vampire will do, _for now._ " I guess you can stay a little longer." Stephen mumbled and Tony's tail waged shock with glee. " Really?!" Tony got up and Stephen held his hands up.

" Yes just don't go licking me!"

" I wasn't gonna- Thank you Stephen I'll pay you back!"

" Of course you will, my castle isn't free."

" So what you want my blood? Oh I'm really good and fixing shit I can help you with that! Make you whole security system, get you some badass trap!"

Tony started rambling and Stephen pinched bridge of his nose.

" Can we discuss this tomorrow? Go to bed."

" Oh yeah sure! Hey can I burrow some paper and p-"

" Stark!"

" Right going to bed first got it!

* * *

_" For god sakes we've been walking in circles!"_

_" Well he's obliviously been here! I can smell the brat too."_

_" Or maybe that shitty nose of yours is broken!"_

_" Hey f-"_

_" **Quiet."**_

_" Sorry boss."_

_" Tony didn't go far. We'll find him and have a little talk."_

_" I doubt he'll let you have the throne, boss."_

_" Oh he will. **That mutt doesn't have a choice.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get red hot 👀


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this was only gonna be like 5 fic thing but that’s a lie I’m enjoying this too much to cut it short

“ Mr. Vampire...? Are you still sleeping?”

Stephen groaned hearing knocking outside his coffin. He opened it seeing a young werewolf, Morgan if he remembered correctly. 

“ What-“

” GOOD MORNING!”

Stephen covered his ears at the excited pup. “ Please tell me you’re not here for breakfast?” Morgan titled her head confused at the question for a moment. “ Oh! That’s okay daddy made breakfast instead. He said you can’t go in daylight or you’ll explode!” Stephen rolled his eyes at the comment. “ Vampire don’t explode from sunlight...” He mumbled as he rose out his coffin stretching before stepping out. ” Wait how you know I was in here?” Stephen asked, he was on different floor level from where the werewolves were staying. “ I followed you sent using your pretty cape!” Morgan exclaimed and Stephen wasn’t sure how to feel about that information.   
  


“ Right... well I’m up you can leave now.” Stephen looked seeing a Morgan staring at him. “ Daddy said you had come with me.”‘Morgan started matter of factually. Stephen patience was wearing thin now. He invited these werewolves into his home and now they’re giving him orders. “ If you’re dad wants me so badly he can get me himself. I’m not leaving!” Stephen sat back in his coffin folding his arms. Waiting wasn’t an issue for him. Morgan like any child would get bored and leave him be.

” So you’re not coming with me?”

” Nope.”

” Please?”

” No. And don’t even think of using those puppy eyes on me.”   
  


“....well I asked nicely.”

” Huh- HEY WHAT-“

Stephen was yanked out of his coffin and Morgan dragged him out his room using both both hands. “ Okay off to daddy!” Morgan said without breaking a sweat which confused the vampire still trying break free.

“Let go of me! Or else!”

” Or else what?”

” This!”

Stephen turned into a bat and flapped his wings getting away from the pup. Morgan let out a playful growl as her eyes glowed yellow and jumped up almost grabbing Stephen’s foot. He hissed flying further up slipping into crack that not even Morgan can catch him through. He heard a whimper and peaked out seeing Morgan crying. _Don’t do it Stephen. Just walk away_. Stephen thought already flying back down turning back to his normal self. “ *sigh* let’s go. Just don’t tell Stark you were crying got it?” Morgan sniffles nodding her head. Stephen huffed taking her hand and the two walked avoiding any halls that had windows.

” I like you Mr.Vampire.”

” Why’s that?”

” You remind me of my mommy.”

Stephen looked down surprised, “ How come?” He asked and Morgan smiled as her tail wagged. “ You two are serious, in a good way.” Stephen mumbled a thanks still not sure if it was truly a good thing or not. “ My mommy would’ve liked you...” Morgan said squeezing Stephen’s hand. Stephen could here her sniffling again. “ I-I really miss her,,,” Morgan began crying and Stephen felt awkward. ” Well um...she’s in better place now.” Morgan wiped her eyes, “ Really? Where?” Stephen frowned, these questions are meant for Tony and only Tony to answer.   
  


“ On the moon. Why else do you guys howl at it so much?”

” Because we’re remembering our family?”

” S-sure,,,” 

Morgan gasped as if she found the answer to life unanswered questions. She huffed Stephen’s leg catching him off guard. “ Thank you Mr.Vampire!” Stephen wanted to correct her but thought against it and simply patted her head. “ Anytime. Let’s go see what your dad is up too.”

_And get to reason why you’re running..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen doesn’t know it yet but Morgan has claimed him as new parent ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for wait here's new chapter!

" Daddy I'm back!"

Tony turned around with a grin. Morgan was back with Stephen as he requested. If Tony knew any better he could see the pale vampire almost have bit of pink in his cheeks. " Thank you, sweetie. Hey Stephen mind if Morgan explores your castle?" Stephen looked at Tony and down at Morgan as she wagged her tail excitedly. Stephen sighed and nodded his head.

" Just don't break anything!" 

" I won't promise!"

" Okay have fun!"

Morgan had already rushed out the room leaving the two alone. Stephen was staring at Tony for a moment. " What? Oh sorry about waking you up. Hungry?" Tony asked tilting his neck slightly. Stephen still gave him a blank stare. " Did you get any sleep?" Tony's ears dropped puzzled by the question. " Not really, wasn't tired." Stephen sighed looking around the room seeing various items and papers scattered around him. " What is all this?" Tony's eyes lit up he jumped up startling Stephen for a second. 

" Promise I get you some security oh and I got some ideas to help block on the sun for ya." Tony started showing blueprints and little gadgets. He continued his rambling not even hearing Stephen calling his name. " Tony!" Tony stopped and looked at Stephen holding his wrist. " I-...sit down, please." Tony sat down across from the vampire. " Be honest with me Sta-Tony. You're not building all this stuff for me. I'm 500 years old. I **know** how to defend myself." Tony averted his eyes and couldn't sit still knowing Stephen's gaze was upon him.

" I get it you're trying to protect Morgan, but hiding-"

" **I'm not hiding!"**

Tony snapped with a growl as Stephen was unphased by the reaction. " You're an alpha and yet you settled to stay with a vampire and make all these _things_ as need of protection. Why?" Tony huffed not wanting to look at Stephen. Sure he was being _nice_ to Stephen so he have a secure place for Morgan and himself. But he had nobody else to trust. Stephen is his only option for now. " Fine...I guess I'll tell you my _situation_." 

* * *

_" Daddy let's go to the river! I want catch a sea dragon!"_

_" Sea dragon? Sure you don't want start with sea lizard first?"_

_" I'll catch them both!"_

_" Well let's see you-"_

_" *ahem* Tony you're meeting."_

_" Right. Sorry Morgi, mommy says I gotta do boring grown up stuff now."_

_" That is correct which is why me and Morgan will catch sea lizards and dragons together."_

_" Yeah!"_

_" Save some for me?"_

_" If your meaning goes well. And I mean you behave yourself."_

_" Yes ma'am~ Have fun girls."_

_Tony waved his wife and daughter goodbye. He sighed mentally preparing himself. Leaving his cave he saw three werewolves waiting for him. " Wife and kids is out so you gentlemen may finally enter." Tony turned his back walking back inside. He already knew the meeting would be quick so why waste time with the formalities. " What not taking us to your throne room?" One the wolves' asked and Tony stopped stuffing hands in his pockets. " And let you mess up my toys? Not a chance, Hammer." Hammer gave an annoyed frowned as his ear twitched. "_

_" Well maybe you can use your toys for-"_

_" Not a chance, Beck. It's for helping the pack. Not weaponizing."_

_Beck closed his eyes and smiled but Tony knew the unhinged wolf was fuming on the inside. " Tony me and the fellas know you're a brilliant man and pack leader. But..." Tony sighed looking up at Obadiah, " But what? " Tony asked growing rather impatient, this meeting was gonna leave to same spill. Why Pepper insisted on these meetings knowing there was no changing result._

_" Oh Tony, how old is Morgan now, 3?"_

_" 4, you were at her birthday last week."_

_" Ah that's right! That pup is growing faster than me getting older *chuckles* She's gonna make a great pack leader. Her parents are both alphas too."_

_" Get to the point, Obby."_

_The older wolf smiled wrapping his arm around Tony's shoulder. " We know you're doing everything that's best for little Morgan. I mean she's only kin of Stark you got left." Tony nodded as his heart thinking of his deceased parents. " We just want to help not only you but her and the pack. It's a win-win. Trust us like Howard trusted you." Tony looked at Obadiah it was a low blow to bring up his father but the old wolf had a point. Tony sighed as his tail curled around his leg._

_" I guess we can_ _discuss some things. And I'll even listen to Hammer and Beck's plans"_

_" Atta boy! You two owe me dinner!"_

_Tony chucked as his hair was ruffled and the other two wolves grumbled. " That's dandy and all but when exactly will we start?" Hammer asked in passive aggressive tone. Tony snorted not caring on bit of the attitude._

_" Hmm not sure. I got help the girls catch some sea lizards. Tomorrow or next day after that. You'll hear from Pepper. Later doggies!" Tony said rushing to the three out his home. He blew them fake kisses before heading towards the river to be with his family. Never paying mind to what was being plotted against him..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just part one of the flashback and oh yeah there's gonna be some pain in next one

**Author's Note:**

> all feedback is welcomed


End file.
